(Rewrite) Reliving and Revenge
by Itzmeall
Summary: Rejuvenating from the event that happened to me, it has made me view the point to change... for the purpose of what I want. No more of what I am before, it is time to change... time to achieve... and in time for... vengeance.
1. ---Author's Note---

**Well, hello my dear readers and writers!**

 **It's been waited and anticipated. The rewrite is HERE!**

 **"It took me quite a while to work and earn the money to get a new system unit and finally its here and it is time to get to work!"**

 **I may remind you to my (read: terribly worthless) blabber to the last announcement on my discontinued story Reliving and Revenge. I've placed in an "(Discontinued)" attachment to the title to make sure you (and future readers) are reading the old story, since to myself, saying that I don't want to delete it, probably saying to keep it up for the others who enjoyed most of it (even it is over) and if you are interested to finishing that alternative plotline of the story, I may say it can be up for adoption.**

 **If ever interested to adopt, PM me to notify if you want to take responsibility with it, and so I'll give it to you, and I mean all of the story's chapter manuscripts.**

 **As for this rewrite it doesn't follow the plotline of the old one, I revamped it up for a better story, and although saying it will be less... OP on my POV, at least it will be better and realistic!**

 **And so (forget the damn blabber, god...) without further ado, continue to the next chapter!**


	2. ---Prologue

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

 **Reliving and Revenge**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Voices screaming in my head._

 _Loud tantrums and anger being brought upon me..._

 _"YOU SHOULD STOP THIS ASH!"_

 _"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WON'T GIVE UP?!"_

 _"WHY ASH, WHY!"_

 _"FREAK!"_

 _"HOW COULD YOU!"_

 _"BETRAYER!"_

 _"YOU'RE WEAK ASH, I SHOULDN'T BELIEVED YOU! AFTER ALL, YOU'RE THE WORST OF ALL PERSON I'VE MET!"_

* * *

Memories flashed to my head... seeking answers to what I've done... I ask myself why this happened to me. What fault I had created for me to suffer so terribly? What did I do wrong...?

It wasn't easy for me to comprehend from the aftermath, it haunts me...

 _My friends, my Pokémon, my family... my family..._

All of them had turned their backs on me.

Why did I _deserve_ this? I haven't done anything wrong.

I ask myself of why they thought of this towards me. How did I became so wrong into their view?

Such pain and fear dreaded in me, afraid and can't comprehend from all the words and sentence being brought upon me.

I ran, and I ran, ran and ran so fast and far, trying to get away from them.

 _Blood were splattering down the grass, to the trees & bushes and all over me, trying to escape. But they were so quick, the worst thing is that they tortured me, from kicks, punches and attacks and slashes._

The only thing I've felt is pain and more pain, stinging all around me. Each and every one of my family attacked me, I continued to ran and escape their sights.

Until to the point I've reached a cliff, I stopped and panted, the pain aches all over my body, my body is bleeding out much blood, my hips and feet are stinging pain from over-exhaustion.

I've looked down to see water from below. I heard rustling and yelling from behind, getting louder meaning of them getting closer.

I have no choice, I jumped from the cliff and I went straight down, my body can't move as I continued to fall to the water.

My back made impact on the water, a loud splash is heard. I went straight down as I screamed, feeling the worse pain I've received. I sunk down deeper and deeper into the water, looking at the dim reflection of the moon's light above.

I continued to descent down the water's' depth, as a trail of my blood began to ascend to the surface.

My breathing gets lower and lower until my lungs starts to burn in need of air. I looked up as small litten light projectiles are coming towards me as it made impact to my body, my mouth gargled as I intake water and I began choking.

My vision began to get blurred, and the last thing I felt was landing onto the bed of the ground, thinking now I am done...

 _I closed my eyes, wishing this nightmare could end..._

The pain surged to my body, begging to stop, every part of me wanted to stop suffering of what I am now!

 _Stop!_

STOP!

STOP!

 **"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOP!"**


	3. Rekindled

**Disclaimer : "I don't own Pokémon, except thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

 **Reliving and Revenge**

* * *

 **Rekindled**

* * *

The sun rises from the horizon, the sun's rays reaching up, lighting the place with its light, and giving significance to a new day, specifically, a new morning.

Its rays continued to shine all over the horizon until it reaches to the certain location.

The Giant Chasm...

It is a cold, deserted place. Which is the home of the chosen dangerous Pokémon. The place is what you called a frozen castle. The castle was long abandoned, and no one exist within the place from a long time, that's when a Legendary Pokémon claimed it to itself. The place is completely covered with ice, save from the top, that it is completely covered the ice wouldn't melt because it forever remained its temperature absolute zero.

Down below the chasm is where they reside, mainly Ice-Types resides within it, surrounding the entrance is the den of the strongest Pokémons.

But above the castle's tallest tower was half frozen as the ice reached half, it created an arc and a cave besides the tower itself.

Which inside the cave resides in a figure resting within, and the figure is a human...

* * *

The lone figure looked towards the entry of the cave. The human sighs as he stood up, and slowly walked outside the mouth.

He looked to the distant horizon, as the sun began to rise up, the figure resembled of wearing a black coat which covered most his body, wearing boots from below, the human's face resembled of a messy black raven hair, z-marks on his cheeks and its eyes were bright hazel irises.

The human began to inhale the air, despite also inhaling the cold air of the castle and exhaling out. The human remained a stoic expression as it continued to breathe.

"Pika..." A high-pitched voice reached the ears of the human.

The human turned his head around to see its beloved Pokémon companion standing from behind. The Pokémon ran to the human, and it stopped a few inches from the human's feet and raised its arms crying to be held.

The human turned around, complied by picking up the Pokémon and pulled it to its chest and began cradling it in its arms.

The Pokémon resembles of a yellow short and chubby figure. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. The red circle of the Pokémon's cheeks is what the Pokémon can receive and discharge electricity. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. Its tail is shaped like a thunderbolt and the tip is shaped of a top of a heart.

The human's Pokémon is a female Pikachu.

The Pikachu softly cooed to the human's actions, loving the feeling of being propped in her master's arms. The human couldn't help but to smile.

"Good morning, Pica," It sounded a male's tone, but deeper. The human greeted his lovely companion.

"Piiikaaa~" she cried as she picked herself up and climbed up to her master's body gripping the coat as she climbed to reach master's face as she licked his cheeks.

The human's face began to show a small tinge of red on his cheeks, warmhearted of his Pikachu's loving affection. The sweet rodent moved onto his shoulders as she continues to lick his master's cheeks.

Soon enough the affectionate moment has stopped Pikachu in her tracks as another figure floated up in front of the two.

It was another Pokémon, but this Pokémon, however, is much larger than Pikachu, definitely much larger.

The Pokémon itself was in a figure of a bipedal large draconic figure. Its head had an appearance of a dragon, with on its left part of its head was a long flowing fluffy hair while of its right side was with a jagged frozen ice which in the middle is a yellow crystal crest. Its eyes were perfectly yellow with white irises and has two pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering by its maw. The body seems mostly covered in steel armor from its feet with a long crystal appendage in the middle and its tail is shaped like a turbine. Apart from its arms from the left has quite the long fluff-like fin while the other side was covered with ice to its hand acting like a superior gauntlet, its shoulders has a type of shoulder armour made of ice which from behind it was a pair two long tendrils had extended and connected to its turbine tail which is surrounded by an light-orange of glowing energy.

The Pokémon is a Legendary, named Kyurem, or specifically of its formation, White-Kyurem.

The dragon approached the human, - _Greetings, master._ The dragon greeted through telepathy, an ability of a Pokémon to speak the language of the humans.

"Good morning, Kyurem." The human greeted his Legendary Pokémon as the large dragon moved besides the human.

Kyurem slowly lowered onto the ground, the icy ground was able to withstand the Pokémon's weight. Then, the Legendary slowly and carefully crouched down to the level of the human, minding where its limbs positioning to a digitigrade formation to the small area of the ground and slowly approached the head of the human with its own and began affectionately nuzzling, which the human gave off a light-hearty chuckle in response.

"Okay..." The human reached out and he scratched his dragon the side of her face, under her jaw as he got an affectionate purring in return.

Kyurem loved being scratched by that spot of her master, his scratches makes her very warm, which the latter of being a cold Pokémon.

 _-Please master, more..._ The female Legendary pleaded.

The human began to chuckle as he continues to please his loving draconic Pokémon.

Soon enough the human stopped as he brought down his arm and asked a question, "Where's-"

 _-I am here, master..._ Another telepathic voice interrupted the speech as the human turned around to see another figure floating down beside him.

The Pokémon is of a bipedal feline-like figure. It is gray with a long, purple tail from its underbelly creating a unique color scheme. On top of its head are two short blunt horns and having purple eyes. An organic tube extends from the back of its head to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a slim chest and shoulders, which resembles a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have unique spherical tips. And its tail is thick at the base but from its elongated length thins before ending in a small bulb.

The Pokémon itself was a Legendary, like Kyurem, named Mewtwo.

"How is your rest?" The male asked.

 _-It was certainly pleasant. The cold humid made it quite comfortable,_ Mewtwo answered. - _I wasn't tired over our journey, just being close to falling asleep, that is..._

The human gave off a small, quiet giggle. "I wasn't tired at all, since you're the ones whose using your powers to fly over many hours, and my conclusion is to rest to regain your strength." The human explained his thought.

 _-But, we are just using a portion of our powers,_ Mewtwo explained. - _We really can't get physically tired..._ she continued as she places her hand onto her right slender hip.

 _-I agree, master..._ Kyurem supported the feline's notion, being the same to fly as transforming to her current form to float.

The human raised his arm and began to scratch his Pikachu's side, which gave of a coo to the small female.

"Look, I know that, but I care for your well-being as my Pokémon," he smiled to his Pokémon.

The female Legends couldn't help but to blush to his tenderness. The thought of it seems too carefree, even if they are powerful beings, but being under the care of this human made them realize of who he is; a lovingly, protective, selfless trainer who regards his Pokémon first before himself.

The human took a few steps forward nearing the edge as he looked towards the distant mountains. Then, he turned around to his Legendaries.

"Shall we go, now?" He asked.

The Legendaries snapped out of their thoughts about their trainer, which they nodded towards their trainer in confirmation. In return the human smiled as the two of them began to levitate off the ground.

Kyurem positioned herself behind the human as the human jumped behind her fluffy back. He stood on all fours and grabbing the thick fluffy hair as a rein, as Pikachu jumped from the draconic Legendary's arm and leaping towards Mewtwo who did the same as his trainer grabbing the corners of the feline's breastplate.

"Let us..." he paused, "go home." he finished as the Legendaries began to fly away from the Chasm.

* * *

The Legendaries travelled for so many hours, remaining at the highest altitude that would still remain to the air in the height of where oxygen is within presence. Both powerful beings travelled far above to avoid detection from below and remaining to the same direction to reach their destination.

As for the human, calmly remained holding on the fluffy hair, observing the night sky, seemingly peaceful and unbargained to be a liability on their journey. The human began to think about the meeting of the others, although he knew who they were, he had seen them for quite a while on his travelling. He was thinking of the things he'll do when his plan is done, but careful planning is needed to avoid unwanted attention. He wanted the most important things in his life...

At first, is the one he was always aiming, which is going to happen again.

And the second... was for later, when he'll meet the others for the event.

And soon enough for the human, he leaned to the left because of the draconic Pokémon's leg were in the way, to see the location in a distant, the place of where they are destined to go. He, then began to get groggy as tiredness fell upon him. He held his position, gripping the white dragon's fur securely.

But soon he fell asleep, he smiled as he thought of this place, a giant tree grown below a rock, the look of the tree formed like a pinecone tree, a very special tree to this world as it is alive, in sense.

This tree, or the location of the place they were arriving is The Tree of Beginning.

* * *

Inside the Tree of Beginning is what you call, paradise. Inside the tree is all what you can call true nature, since the tree is a living being, in sense close to a living thing. It can form anything within the inside making it a humble living environment for Pokémon. Which inside the tree, there are many Pokémon residing around the spaces, but this Pokémon were not common nor rare.

The holes from outside the tree serves as a path leading within the tree itself from vertical, horizontal and diagonal entry and exit. Large light-blue crystals were everywhere within the interior of the tree as it will serve as its own natural bioluminescence, it also serves as it is called the 'warriors' of unnatural intruders, in sense not from other living Pokémon, however it is judged as internal invaders that formed at an unnatural sense. Continuous to the path will heart of the tree, an amazingly spacious interior as a waterfall flows down onto the pond continuously pouring down but never overflowing. It contains larger crystals as it emanates a peaceful aura which any living being approaching the heart will make them feel at home.

One Pokémon however is flying freely around and making cute mewling sounds as the looks of it, that Pokémon is excited.

 _-Mew, be quiet, please? I am trying to sleep..._ Muttered by one of the Pokémon resting on top of the pond, rather afloat.

The said Pokémon froze and looked down to the other Pokémon who pleaded.

The Pokémon is a small pink feline-like creature. Describing its facial look; it has its snout short and wide, and having triangular ears and large blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in a small ovoid tip.

The small Legendary flew down towards the complaining canine Pokémon, having an irreducible angry face.

 _-I can't wait for them to come back, especially Master..._ The small Pokémon said the last word with love and excitement.

The large Pokémon looked up to see the feline. - _I can't wait also, you know... All of us actually..._

Mew looked up to see the other Pokémon resting down, actually saying... other 54 Pokémon, specifically Legendary Pokémons.

Legendary Pokémons are absolutely powerful beings on their own accord. Defining their very position, as a key to the nature deeply. They are the histories of how this world began, in this world as a Guardian. With their purpose can lead to the very change to the world, and they maintain the balance; so to say that they can act as the mother nature itself, from a distant scale if something drastic happens that they must take action, no matter what, because it can lead to the most drastic event, if not taken care or mention to change.

These Pokémons are the only purpose that can't possibly be contained to use from the wrong vision or mayhem will arise in vengeance towards the ones who started a revolution. They have a purpose on them, keeping the balance, the faith and most importantly, the chance of the will of the living beings to continue, as they are all connected for the same thing, no matter how big the duty, or minor the implementation for the change.

All of them are currently asleep around the spaces (apart from the two), occupying most of the room, which amazingly, all of them fit, comparing to their sizes ranging from biggest to the smallest, it is just perfectly fitting from inside the gigantic tree.

 _-Suicune, I can't contain my excitement!_ The feline Pokémon squealed as she then again flew around, returning her excited mood.

 _-Oh Mew..._ Suicune sighed as she then continued to sleep, trying to not mind the childish, annoying pink feline flying around.

As she is beginning to fall asleep, although close to was, it was interrupted by a loud roar echoing outside the tree. Her face shifted to an annoyed expression and became alarmed from the roar as she stood up from the water and dashed towards the hollow entrance of the tree. She revealed her head outside the hollow looking for the noise of the roar, and her face began to smile as she saw two Pokémon heading towards the entrance. She dashed back to the others to awake them.

 _-Hey, wake up!_ She cried, as the other Legendaries began to rise from their spots. Most of them are groggy from the sudden awakening, but all of them smiled and thought of the same thing: the others is arriving, especially their _Master..._

They remained to their spot as they looked up front as three figures arrived as the two floating Pokémon slowly leveled down onto the ground. The two figures walked in close to the middle, being the centre of attention. Soon another figure showed up and approached the new arrivals.

 _-Welcome back!_ Cried by a white equine Pokémon and began approaching Pikachu, Mewtwo and Kyurem.

"Piiikaaa~" cried by the yellow mouse landing besides Mewtwo.

 _-Yes, finally get to be with everyone here._ Happily exclaimed by Mewtwo.

All of the Legendaries began to move closer to the new arrivals, greeting within each other shortly as their eyes began to focus on them soon turned to confusion, from their thought that there is something wrong.

The white equine roamed its head to the new arrivals, but something to the other Legendaries doesn't seemed to be convinced though. The Pokémon continued to observe for a few seconds until it asked...

 _-Where's..._ It asked until it laid its eyes upon the white dragon who is smiling.

 _-He's right behind me, Arceus._ Kyurem spoke to the Goddess as she looked behind her fluffy back, but for her eyes to soften seeing her Master, holding peacefully and motionlessly on her. Kyurem giggled which made not Arceus, but the other's faces gone bemused as she turned around.

Then their expression from bemused turned to a (soft?) leer expression as their eyes laid upon what's hanging behind the draconic Pokémon.

Arceus approached the motionless human, which remained still, as she moved her head to see his face, which his eyes was closed with a soft smile on his lips.

 _"How... peaceful."_ The Goddess' pondered her thought about it. She focused her vision to the human to use her powers, enveloping the male with a golden sphere of aura and began to pull him out of the dragons back.

 _-Did he tire himself on your journey return?_ Arceus asked Kyurem, as the dragon turned to face her and shakes her head horizontally.

 _-No... I can't say he is asleep from the start of our travel first thing in the morning. I am certain that he fell asleep when nightfall came..._ The white dragon explained as she scratched her chest.

Most of the Pokémon accepted the dragon's answer as their eyes focused on their floating master. Then another figure showed up, looking quite groggy from the sudden awakening as the new Pokémon approached the crowd.

 _-Ugh... oh!?_ Another telepathic voice sounded as the white dragon realized who it is.

 _-Sister!_ The white dragon cried as she looked towards her counterpart.

Her counterpart is alike, but different from their Typing. The white dragon is more of blazing Fire-Ice as the black dragon is more on Electric-Ice.

So-called her counterpart, Black Kyurem.

 _-I am glad to see you safe..._ She approached her sister as the Legendaries made way towards her. _-As well as you too, Mewtwo._ The Electric-Ice dragon mentioned as Mewtwo gave a nod.

 _-And you too... Pikachu._ She looked down to the small yellow Pokémon, which the mouse happily cried.

* * *

With the black dragon's constant greetings, all of the Legendaries began to talk and bicker with each other, apart from one Legendary, although. Arceus was already away from the others and letting them go on with their meeting. She's been carrying Ash to her secluded spot close to another hollow entrance although it serves as a window to the wilderness and the beautiful night sky.

Soon enough that she is almost to her spot which was above several feet from the others while she hears the soft traces of telepathic voices whisper in her mind. Arriving to the place, it was closely almost it is very spacious cautiously can fit 2 - 4 other large Pokémon, sure plenty of spaces for the smaller ones. Arceus carefully lay herself down on the leafy bed, tucking her pointed legs down and shuffling to make herself comfortable.

Then she lowers the golden sphere and slowly laid her contained master down the leaf-makeshift-bed as rustling sounds were made in the process. Arceus kept her attention towards the sleeping human while approaching him dangerously close to his body. She could ever only hear his soft breathings, as it was music to her ears.

To her continuous observation, she patiently waited for him to wake up, which her objective immediately answered as the human began to groan and his body softly rumble to wake itself. Then her eyes focused onto the waking human and waited for him to fully wake up.

The human slowly opened and revealed his hazel eyes as his vision is looking directly to a dim-litten interior. He closed his eyes as he struggled slowly to sit up and held the leafy ground which snapped his eyes open and looked down.

Green dark leaves where scattered all over the ground and crystals were glowing providing a soft light around the interior, which made him realize that they are already here. He was about to get up as a _sweet, gentle_ voice spoke to his head.

 _-Evening, dearest Ash..._

He turned his head around to see the Goddess of Pokémon, sitting behind him. He smiled as he stood up steadily from the bumpy ground an approached the Legendary.

"Hello, Arceus," Ash greeted the Legendary, putting it quite off from a formal greeting started by her, it sounded so absurd almost sounding disrespectful but it was never in mind by her.

"I may realize that we've already arrived," he states as he mentions the other three companions, which made the Legendary repeatedly nod her head.

 _-Certainly, not awhile on your arrival. But approximately, a minute or two as I carried you to my resting place._ Arceus lowers her head near Ash, she waited for something that she wants, and from her notion, it would be quite odious from your view, but she didn't care.

He raises his hand as Arceus sneaked her head under his palm and Ash complied by softly rubbing the top of her head which made the white equine Pokémon close her eyes, sough in pleasure. He continued to appease the Legendary while gaining a small smile through his affection.

Soon he stopped as he moved away his hand from the head, which made her thwart from the pleasurable feeling. She looked up for what to see him not looking at her, but towards the outside of the hollow hole.

"Y'know, I can't get much else from waiting, besides... I believe I want to..." he stopped as he raised his head towards the night sky.

 _-To... what, Ash?_ Arceus asked, intently seeking the statement.

He didn't reply immediately as he continues to gaze the night sky. But for Arceus, she is trying to imply what he would say, however she seems to unable to think of any possible answers. Instead of a result, she inwardly sighed as she patiently waited for his response.

Seemingly after a minute of peace, he responded, "Are you sure, Arceus?"

The response made Arceus, herself, confused. There is no other words that supported the question as what he asked is pretty much general, in point. It is asking for a certain thing, condition or objective or something...

 _-What is it, Ash?_ She questioned once more, still awaiting the clear statement to be said.

"Helping me... by my side to achieve... what I want," he looked towards the red irises of the Legendary with seriousness in his own.

Arceus now fully understood of what he is portraying on. By now, her face is directly facing towards Ash with her eyes gleaming with thrill.

 _-Yes, Ash. Remember... all of us will support you._ She answered proudly and truthfully to his mind.

Ash, on the other hand on her response, faintly staggered onto her words. He didn't expect her answer would be immediate, but on the other hand, handling a number, no, recorrecting; a very large number of powerful Pokémon could lead to the very name of mayhem to the eyes of the humans, especially to the ones who he despised, strongly.

She looked onto her Master's eyes and to see he isn't... convinced, or so from the vision that he wanted to... and want to deny it. Arceus nearly places her face in front of his, just almost an inch apart.

 _-Ash... our favour to you is more massive than any of us we can't give back._ She, as gently as she can, pushes him down as Ash staggered down from the force as Arceus moves and lays her body down onto his, making him being like an egg under her soft, warm abdomen.

 _-The only thing we can give you is us..._ She lowers her head down towards his and faced him intently with desire in her eyes, glowing in a bright red display.

 _\- ...to be help you whatever you desire..._ She finishes with full passion, exclusively for not one purpose but for all he wants...

 _"...to also... be yours..."_ she spoke it to her head, a very distressing statement if let go to his mind; will ever change if bothered...

Ash avoided to look in her eyes, it isn't rather hypnotic to say. It is very convincing expression, and together with her speech; it can lead to more temptation to him. Soon he thought of a few things now: he is left alone with none of his Pokémon by his side, only the Legends called to his help...

"Arceus," he returned his gaze towards the glowing eyes, with his face full of determined passion, and finishing off with that smile of his. The Goddess took in the glad of his acceptance, but also, which makes her heart beat erratically, indifferently as another lingering thought had appeared on her mind; which is her and him onto the white covers of a throne, with him firmly touching her very define soft skin in between her lower abdomen and...

With that, inwardly shook her head from such an obscene scene, and truly desiring it to happen...

"Will you go on with me? To whatever I desire to do?" His voice is filling with cheer, if this is the moment that Ash is already waiting for.

 _-No matter what you do, Ash. It is your desire, with our desires to abide to..._ Arceus finished, raising her head proud as if she is truly supporting his Master's want.

With the answer spoken to his head, he let out a cheer and through his excitement, he wrapped his arms around the Goddess' neck which inwardly the Goddess took it as a cheer, but deep in her says something else...

Ash suddenly snapped out as he realizes the predicament of his sudden outburst, he hastily removed his arms around the Legendary and looked down onto his feet, "Ummm... I'm sorry, Arceus." he apologizes, missing the will to look directly to her eyes as he did something out of the ordinary...

The Goddess on the other hand, quickly rubs her head to Ash. _-It is not an embarrassing motive Ash, I appreciate the hug for accepting my desire for you._ She says it with softness and care.

"But does it-" he looked up to see an irritated expression, not on the contrary from her response, but to see her eyes to be half-lidded oblivious to the sound of her voice before.

 _-Do not fret about it Ash. In fact, I enjoyed it._ She spoke with happiness, appreciating the gesture. _-I never felt to be hugged before, and sure I've heard you hugged my children before..._

Ash did smile on her implication, he did hugged a few of the Legendaries on his adventure.

He could remember that time that he cared for Manaphy on his time in Hoenn and stopping this robotic pirate from her kidnapping.

Celebi, from Ilex Forest when the time rescued her from the dangerous Poacher.

Latias, from the time he is in Altomare and helped fending off two of the female Rocket goons.

Azelf, back in Sinnoh from the rescue under the influence of Team Galactic and rescuing the other of her relations and stopping together the Time & Space Pokémon and the delusional leader, Cyrus.

And, finally Victini on his adventures in Unova, as well as meeting Reshiram and Zekrom saving the Sword of the Vale from a tragic history happened in the past from a foolish man named Damon to harness her powers for the purpose of his desire, which didn't result from his vision and resulted even more of the opposite.

"Yes, it was simply for a protective gesture, although they didn't mind it at all," he explained, quite oblivious from the point where Arceus would thought of a loving gesture. Well, really to be precise with Arceus, she seems to take note of the word, and to she was berating herself from his obliviousness; it was a care for affection!

Before Arceus can even retort, she felt something cold contact behind her. It made her flinch on the sudden contact as she held onto the shock traversed in her, she looked behind to know what it is, and soften her eyes to see two long blue club-like arms began clinching onto her rump, climbing and reaching up. She knew who Pokémon it was, she intently continues to see the blue arms climb onto her until to reveal who it was.

It was a small, blue-aqua Pokémon. Its appearance is truly aquatic as its body is already made of water. It has a red gem on its chest and a yellow dot below it. Its wide oval-shaped head has a pair of long blue antennae, which have small spheres on the ends. Its irises are dark blue with a yellow sclera, and there are two pairs yellow dots on each of its eyes forming a look of eyelashes markings extending from the eyes with a thin black line. The Pokémon is known to be very close to Ash, and the little one began to walk slowly onto her back with her stubby feet.

 _-Manaphy,_ The little one continues to walk onto her back, completely unaware from her name being called or whom she was climbing and walking upon. Soon as she reaches the behind of the Goddess' neck, she looked up smiling to her, in which case to Arceus, began to feel cheery from the little one's carefreeness.

Then, Manaphy jumped down onto the ground but fell face-plant-down onto the wooden ground, she couldn't help but to close her eyes- inwardly cringing from the felt predicament of pain experiencing by the little one's clumsiness.

Expected enough, she began to cry, which made Ash alarmed as she looked to the side of Arceus to see Manaphy flopped down, tears bawling her eyes out. He managed to remove his feet trapped under Arceus' body and crawled to Manaphy as she picked her up and cradled her.

"What's the matter?" Ash softly rubbed the blue Pokémon's head which calmed her down and enjoyed her father's gesture.

"Papa..." she snuggled within her father's arms and happily mewled, enjoyed being close to him.

 _-She decided to jump on behind me, which resulted for her to fell... face down first._ She explains, and adoring the beautiful sight of affection.

He couldn't help but to quietly giggle for that predicament for a few seconds, he raised his hand and a finger pointed down onto her body and motioning it like a pen, which raises cute squeaks onto the small one. From squeaks turned laughter as Ash continues his tickling onto the body of the little one until she tires herself out and began to wrap her arms around the body of her father.

"Love you, Papa." said by Manaphy as she closed her eyes and began to remain motionless.

Ash couldn't help but to smile over the affection of Manaphy, she did see him as a father, probably to say the only one she ever trusted, in her life. Soon enough he could her soft snoring from her, equally thought of the answer; she's sleeping.

Then, Ash continues to gaze to the night sky while cradling the blue Pokémon. "If we would make our move, Arceus. Do you think you're ready?" he turned his head towards the Goddess.

The Goddess stood up and gazed down onto the human.

 _-I was made for this, Ash._

* * *

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


End file.
